


Fine & Dandy

by LittleSixx



Series: Dramione Ficlets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Hogwarts Era, POV Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSixx/pseuds/LittleSixx
Summary: Hermione knows she's supposed to make a wish when she finds a dandelion. While she should wish to help her friends, she always ends up wishing for someone else.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520621
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	Fine & Dandy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's challenge at Dramione Fanfiction Writers. Prompt was, "Close your eyes and make a wish." Max word count was 250.

When she was little, Hermione’s mum pulled a dandelion from the garden.

“These are special flowers. When you find them, make a wish as you blow the seeds away. Think about someone who needs the wish more than you. Wish to make their day better.”

**.oOo.**

When Hermione found a dandelion on castle grounds in first year, she picked it up and wished, “For that blond boy to frown less.”

She stumbled across one in second year. Her instinct was to avoid petrification, but Hermione remembered her mother’s words. She settled on, “Please don’t let Malfoy be the Heir of Slytherin.”

The dandelion found her in third year as she hid from Dementors, surprised one could survive at all. “I wish for Malfoy’s arm to heal.”

Fourth year, she should have wished for Harry to survive the second task. Instead, she mumbled, “I wish Malfoy had a good reason to smile. A real smile, not the evil one.”

Fifth year Hermione mumbled, “I wish Malfoy’s life was happier so he wouldn’t be such a prick.”

Sixth year was trouble. She found a dandelion outside Hagrid’s hut and whispered, “I wish for Malfoy to get better. I don’t know what’s wrong, but please help him get better.”

**.oOo.**

During seventh year, Draco smiled wanly down at a dandelion nestled in the grass at his feet. His mum always said, “Close your eyes and make a wish.” He plucked the weed and said,

“Here’s hoping Granger makes sure Potter doesn’t die.”


End file.
